Silent Rain
by Fatalshade
Summary: Ocarina of time-Silent Rain, Seven years, Bitter sweet tears. We all know what happened to link, But what about the princess? The story, in her eyes. Rated for saftey, Mystery couples. In progress, with a planed sequal.


Chapter One: Hurry

Blood covered the floor, Thunder clapped in the distance; dark laughter echoed the dark hall. Not a candle was lit as rain fell upon the darkened castle town, No one was dreaming this dark night. Body's decorated the floor, fallen soldiers that fought there best. A small girl cowered in fear in a corner; thunder lit the room, as man walked slowly towards the girl.

A dream, the young maiden no other than Princess Zelda, bottled up in bed. Just anther nightmare, the princess thought shakily shoving the heavy blanket off of her trembling body. She wobbled over to the window closing it, Rain, it always rained. Ever since that dark man began working for Father it's rained so much. The young girl walked back over to her bed sitting down, allowing a shaky sigh to escape her lips. She needed Impa, the loyal body guard would be arriving soon, and she had the best timing in Hyrule.

A faint knock was heard at the door, as Zelda raised her voice, which quivered slightly "C…Come in..." It was indeed, Impa. The warrior sighed at what she saw. A trembling princess with a tear stained face. As of late the princess has had many Nightmares, or prophecies, every night it was a different dream, the dreams became more vivid, more corrupt.

The body guard sat down on the bed, pulling the little girl on her lap, holding her in a motherly way. "Come now Princess dry your tears and tell me what's wrong…" Zelda let out a small sob, letting her head rest on Impa's chest, listing to the soft heart beat was soothing. "I had a dream…that someone attacked the castle and killed everyone…I couldn't see the killers face but it was that of a man…" Her voice broke off for a minute before continuing "Impa…I-I think its Ganondorf…The goddess's are warning me what will happen…if link doesn't come in time…"

Impa shook her head; she looked down at Zelda brushing away the remaining tears "Now Zelda…It's best not to worry. Link is on his way with the third stone. He should be back by tomorrow's nightfall. I was just out scouting and caught wind of a rumor spreading in castle town. Our little hero has made quite the impression on many it would seem." She chuckled, she was quite found of the little boy. He was so honest and determined, truly a pure heart, who had a unique sense of style. "Everything will be fine Princess, your just scared…Rest my child tomorrow will be a rough day..." Impa laid Zelda in bed tucking her in, beginning to sing softly. She sung Zelda's lullaby, a song her mother made when Zelda was just a baby.

Zelda's mother was a frail human of poor health; she had a weak heart, and passed away when Zelda was still a baby. But she sung, and had a lovely voice that would calm any person. When ever Zelda couldn't sleep the mother sung a special song made just for her. It became a habit of Impas as well. Zelda was calming down now, she looked out the window at a distance whispering "Link…Please…Hurry…" and soon after she drifted off.

Impa stood up to leave, closing the door softly. She walked down the hall and began to think, Lost in the past memories of the queen, the death took a huge toll on the king, but with time he seemed to recover, his focus on life changing. Impa was close to her room but stopped in a hall that loomed over one of the many gardens. This wasn't the one Zelda sat in, rather an open ceiling garden, that was being showered upon by the rain. The hall was in stone, suspended in air, leading to the private chambers for the soldiers, the other end led to a lounge room of sorts, the hall was similar to a balcony, you could see out, but if you were pushed over the waist high wall it would be disastrous.

Her reason for stopping was leaning against the stone looking grumpy, staring up at the almost full moon, half hiding behind the dark clouds. The man no other than Ganondorf glared over at Impa, before straightening up. Impa paused for a minute, and continued to walk off, stopping only when she heard his voice, tainted with sarcasm "Don't you just love the rain?" Impa turned, she didn't like the man, and something about him got under her skin, and her tone said just that "I would think not, But for someone from the desert it must be a rare thing to see..." she tired to keep the conversation simple; talking to him gave her the creeps. He shook his head; something wasn't right with the tall shadow "Rain…a symbol fore coming doom. So soothing…." Impa snorted, snapping out her come back "or depressing" Ganondorf began to walk off , laughing, it echoed in the night, leaving a chill in the air "Maybe…" Impa stood for a moment, A chill swept though her body. That man gave her the creeps! She shook her head, storming off, trying to calm the bad feeling resting in her gut.

The next day came too quickly

"HEY LISTEN!!" Navi bobbed around a sleeping links head. Link looked up at Navi glaring, rolling on his stomach to sleep. Navi continued to fly around franticly "HEY WAKE UP LINK!" The young boy sighed, swatting at the fairy that was bobbing around the room franticly "Alright I'm up!" he sat up blinking, glancing up at the sky; It was a bright day, though the clouds were darker than normal. Groaning he stood up, He crashed in a spare room at the Lon Lon Ranch, Him and Malon where good friends, and after that long dungeon he had no energy to make it to the castle. The blond adjusted his cap running down the stairs, almost tripping over a sleeping talon at the entrance. He walked out, waving to Malon, who was near the gate. "Morning Malon!"

The red head perked up and spun around smiling "Hey link! Sleep good?" Link ran up nodding "Yeah! But I've gotta get going now, it's a long walk to the castle…" Malon pouted giving him a playful punch on the arm "Always in a rush eh link? Why don't you stay for breakfast?" Link shook his head, giving a small shrug of the shoulders "Nah, I'm good." He leaned in whispering "Besides, if I stayed Navi would piss herself!" Malon giggled nodding. "Hey I understand! Take some milk for the way home!" She ran to the house, returning shortly with bottle in hand, giving it to Link "Have fun at town Link! Say hi to the princess for me!" With a nod and a wave the young boy was off.

At the castle things were calm, day ticked by as it normally did. The king sat on his throne, Zelda sat in her garden, and Impa did her rounds at the castle. Night fell quickly and the down pour stuck, Link began to run, desperately trying to reach the castle not wanting to get hit by the lighting that now was flashing deadly. "I knew I should have borrowed a horse form Malon, it takes forever to get to castle town!"

Things weren't so cheerful at the castle. Zelda was right, her dream was a prophecy. Zelda felt as though danger was approaching, so she grabbed the ocarina of time and went to warn her father for the final time. When she arrived to the main hall bodies where skewed everywhere, the floor bathed in blood. The room was dark, lit only by the lighting form outside, a dark figure stood in the middle of the room, and turned slowly to face the princess. The eyes glowed, an evil yellow. Flash! Lighting hit somewhere near, lighting the room, the evil shadow's identity was revealed. It was Ganondorf, He began to walk slowly "Ah princess you've finally shown yourself…" The girl backed up, prepared to run "Where is my father?"

"Oh? He's not with you…?" The evil man questioned still walking slowly, as if taunting his prey. Suddenly there was a red flash; the king reappeared in front of the frightened child, holding a sword. He aimed it at Ganondorf speaking in a powerful voice "Ganondorf how dare you betray me! I will kill you for harming my men!" Ganondorf stopped walking; letting out a menacing laugh "You challenge me? Foolish old man! You stand no change against someone of my power!" The king looked around, at all of the fallen soldiers, his tone was firm "I have lost to many important people to me…you will not take my daughter or my kingdom!" Within seconds the epic battle began, the king obviously isn't trained for battle, but knew some strong spells and was skilled with a sword. Sadly he was no match for the evil lord and was knocked to the floor, Ganondorf walked up to the king, raising his sword for the final blow.

Zelda watched this horrified, not knowing what to do as they battled. When the king fell she had enough, she refuses to sit and watch any longer! Zelda leapt forward, sending out powers she never knew she had, Light spread form her fingers blasting Ganondorf. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" Ganondorf was barely fazed by this blast, but lowered his sword to glare at the princess "So the dog can bite…You constantly surprise me princess…but you're a thorn in my side, why can't you be a good girl and sit still?" Zelda shook her head, but yet she trembled in fear, of the man towering above her, but yet she spoke, and stood her ground. "I will fight for my kingdom! I refuse to sit and watch..!" Ganondorf stepped towards her; a low chuckle could be heard. "Silly little girl…When will you ever wake up form this dream..?" He now towered over her and prepared to strike, Ganondorf raise his sword, swinging it with a mighty force. However, the blade hit a different target, standing in front of Ganondorf was the king of Hyrule, his skull destroyed, by the sword logged into the now deformed face. He had taken the blow for Zelda, who screamed in horror. Ganondorf merely shoved the body to the side, grabbing the princess with a glare. However, fate had a different idea, as the triforce symbol on Ganondorf's hand glowed, causing him to stopped. A warm sensation in his hand brought a evil, cunning smile to his lips.

"…My oh my princes….You never told me, you held the triforce of wisdom…Now this, changes everything…" Ganondorf was kneeling over the cowering girl, his hand snatched her wrist, as he stood, he held her in the air, with an arrogant laugh. He brought the sword to his mouth, licking the blade "Family love…how disgusting. His blood tastes horrid…I wonder if yours will be bitter sweet…No matter, once I have your triforce I will dispose of you…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Impa busted down the door, running to the king of evil, she jumped, scooping Zelda into her arms, not landing completely, she used her famous deku nut vanishing trick, and was gone within instants, throwing the child onto an white horse, trained by Impa personally. The Sheikah hoped onto the horse, riding off as fast as she could. Impa cursed herself for taking so long, but she had to fight though many monsters to get to the princess, the drawbridge was already dropped, as the horse leapt over a few skeletons. Zelda was numbed, not fazed by the down pour. She looked at her blood stained hands, Blood…her father's blood. Tears streaked down the girls face, why? Why would my father throw away his life for me..? Dark thoughts splashed though her mind, as she wanted the blood to go away, she wanted her father back..

However, one thing delayed her grief, she saw link, standing at the draw bridge "Impa! Its link! We have to stop!!" Impa continued to ride, as if she didn't hear the girl's pleas. Zelda's innocent, naive eyes flicked up to the warrior, then back. She understood, they were being chased, she looked down at what she held, and without a moments pause she tossed the ocarina of time at the boy, hoping he would catch it. Ganondorfs final key, she wouldn't let him have it! Princess Zelda turned to face the closing darkness, she knew, that from now on things would not be the same.

(To those who don't know, AN means authors note.)

AN: Ok, so my first fan fiction. The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. This story is told form Zeldas point of view, to cover the rest of the story. I know there are a few stories out there like mine; however, I added my own twist. I will make a sequel to silent rain, and it will be the set up to wind waker, the untold story of the return of Ganondorf, when the hero of time isn't there to save everyone, and the flooding…etc.

Well surprise Coupling later on in the story, and I'm working on Chapter two. I look forward to feed back. No negatives, only constructive criticism and compliments. Don't like my story? Then don't read. Oh, yeah. You need to play ocarina of time to understand this story, so no comments about "Urr…who's link?" xD

Updates will be slow, 2-3 weeks for every chapter, however, I will still update.


End file.
